To be tied up in the basement
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Miyuki and Patty kidnap a certain otaku for some under the rug fun. A fanfic for Lucky Ranger.


"Now, you know what we have to do?" A silhouette asked, sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner. The room was dark, with only enough light for one to make out the outline of the big breasted woman sitting in wait in the corner. It would have been a menacing sight, if not for the cotton candy pink hair barely visible in the light.

"Yes mam, we must unite and conquer." Another rather high pitched and energetic voice called from the opposite end of the room. Revealing the silhouette of another big breasted woman, her stiff hand coming to a halt at the top of her brow in salute. The girl was obviously eccentric in her rather unique pose, with one hand on her hip and her leg lifted as though standing on some great rock.

"Tomorrow we dominate." The pink haired host tragically implied, malice edging into her voice like that of a large predator toying with soft and small prey. A terrifying glint in her glasses as she looked down.  
"Oh i've been so rude." She giggled, realising some mistake. Completely breaking the dark aspect of the entire situation. "Would you like some tea?" She asked, trying to be a gracious host.

"Oh yes please!" The other girl shouted, nearly bounding out of the room with seemingly limitless energy. The pinkette following calmly.

Konata awoke with a small swimming feeling in her head. Everything was dark, pitch black. She tugged at the restraints holding her captive. She didn't know where she was, all she could remember was walking to school, when someone or something grabbed her from behind and put a cloth over her mouth. She was no match for the element of surprise. She was terrified. She tried to figure out what was around her. All she knew however was her hands and feet were tied to separate objects, of which she couldn't break free, and she was nude. Utterly and completely. She was laying on something soft, something that felt like silk sheets against her bare skin, it must have been a bed. It would have been nice had she not been so terrified.

Suddenly there was a creak, the bed lowered on one side, suggesting someone else was here, and was getting closer. She let out a whimper of fear, and soon felt someone untying whatever it was that was keeping her vision dark. Loose fell the blindfold. Revealing a smiling Patty, she winked at the small loli who laid confused on the soft bed.

"Now don't get upset Kona-chan~." Patty cooed. Straddling Konata and giving her a good look at her naked body. The American's breasts bounced as she fitted herself with the rather small Konata between her thighs. Konata couldn't help but gape at Patty's full womanly figure. She had always loved big breasts. Immediately she felt her small body heat up.

"Yes Konata-chan, please do not feel any malice towards us, just allow us to indulge in our fantasies for a while, just this once at least." Miyuki asked, stepping out of the shadows and surprising the blue haired otaku. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she looked at Miyuki's pale skin, just as bare as the woman straddling her. "I am terribly sorry." She continued, crawling up towards Konata, her breasts swaying as she did so. Finally she plopped down next to her, tracing a small heart on Konata's chest with her forefinger. "I just couldn't hold it in any longer, every day you feel me up and I can't do anything about it." She continued, a wistful tone in her voice. "I just had to have you." She finished her eyelids lowering with lust.

Konata looked to the side, trying to process the information given to her. As she did she found a table. Not just any table. A special table. What made it so special? It was lined with sex toys.

Konata gulped, awaiting the mistreatment that was soon to follow. Anticipation building within her. After seeing the flogger and the paddle she knew both girls were going to dominate her, whip her raw. And god if she wasn't loving the very idea.

Miyuki was the first to move, taking Konata's small breast in her hand and massaging it, playing with her petite pink nipple. Which stood erect at her loving attention. Konata felt her body tingle at the touch, she wanted to feel more, and a high whine escaping her throat exposed just that. Miyuki smirked, it was a deviant smirk Konata had never seen before. It made a shiver scurry its way up her delicate spine.

Miyuki squeezed the pink bud harder, twisting it in her fingers as Konata was driven mad. By this point Patty was feeling a little left out. She had moved down from her position for favor of the sweet loli's lower half. She crawled down until she was face to face with the real prize, Konata Izumi's soft velvet pussy. She ran her fingers through the soft patch of hair just above the eager girls vulva. The new sensation of the busty girl playing with the hair so close to her special place excited and scared Konata. She tried her best to shy away timidly from the touch. But being tied up it solved nothing.

She was forced to just lay there and take it as one girl fooled with her breasts and nipples, pinching, twisting and squeezing where she saw fit, and the other played with her still virgin pussy. She twisted her body, her arousal becoming too much for her as pleasure and pain blurred together.

Miyuki, desperately seeking more, lowered her face to Konata's barely budding chest, slowly she licked. Making Konata freeze. With that kind of encouragement she quickly took the tiny piece of flesh in her mouth, sucking and nibbling, but being careful not to break the skin.

At this point Patty had gotten bored with the tiny patch of hair and was far more interested in what lay below it. Konata was getting even wetter than she was. All this stimulation was getting to her. For a moment Patty wondered if Konata was a virgin, so, being that Konata couldn't really protest, she decided to find out. Slowly she dipped her finger into Konata's sweet sticky honey pot. Finding almost at once the younger girls hymen. Informing her that Konata had yet to be penetrated by anything long enough to break it.

Konata was going mad with all the stimulation. Her moans and helpless cries filling the room. Miyuki was too far gone. She wanted to fuck. And so, without a second though, she straddled the girls face. Placing her hot little cunt right up against Konata's mouth. Konata was shocked at first. Unsure of what to do.

Miyuki grabbed the top of her head with both hands, and grinded into her desperately. "Fuck me damnit fuck me." She growled. Konata quickly took the hint. Lapping up the sweet honey like juices as they fell on her chin. Quickly she stuck her tongue inside the girl. Making her moan and hump harder. She was loving the feeling of the hot wiggling muscle inside her.

Patty however had a different plan. She was going to take Konata's virtue for herself. At the table she had picked a double sided dildoe. After about a minute of teasing her entrance and watching Miyuki hump Konata's face she decided it was time. Though the sight of Miyuki getting all the oral she could handle was tantalising Patty decided it was her turn to fuck. Slowly she stuck the dildoe in both their entrances, just barely inside. And then finally, she slammed the toy inside. Scissoring the helpless girl who struggled against her binds and tried helplessly to flail against the foreign object infiltrating her insides.

Konata felt a sharp pain shock its way through her most delicate place. She arched her back and twisted her body, attempting in pitiful desperation to get away. But at this point she couldn't even scream other than a muffled attempt into the cunt grinding into her with such vigor. Patty immediately started humping and grinding, her soft pussy being filled with the hard toy as she grinded against Konata's trapped lower body. It was soo fucking hot.

After a short pause Konata started grinding into the feeling as well. The pain not entirely past but the pleasure was enough to make her forget all about it. She pounded back, as hard and as fast as she could. Miyuki was making sure she didn't forget about her. She was grinding as hard as ever as chanted fuck over and over like a mantra. Konata felt something building inside her, she knew what it was and she knew Patty was feeling it too with the way she was pounding her tiny pussy like crazy. Suddenly everything in the room was still, choked moans, muffled screams and low lust filled grunts filled the room. The three girls had hit their peak simultaneously.

Miyuki panted heavily as she heaved herself off of the small girl. Only to see the small girls chin covered with her love juices. Miyuki smiled as she leaned down, kissing the panting exhausted girl and tasting herself just before licking her clean. At which poing Patty slowly pulled out the toy and flopped on the bed, her seemingly boundless energy gone. Konata smiled, still in the aftershock of her amazing orgasm.

"God I can't wait to do that again." 


End file.
